Piano
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: Yankee et président du conseil des élèves. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais peut-être que pour juste une après-midi... .OS. Sasunaru. Léger lime.


**Titre : **Piano

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé : **Yankee et président du conseil des élèves. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais peut-être que pour juste une après-midi...** .OS. Sasunaru. Léger lime.  
**

**Note :** J'avais cet OS qui trainait sur mon disque dur huh...deux ou trois ans ? Je me suis dis que ce serait pas mal de le poster. Au fait, si vous remarquez que je n'utilise pas le nom des personnages, c'est parce que c'est fait exprès. Je me suis demandais comment ça ressortirait si je ne les utilisais pas. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis bon ou mauvais ^^ !

Je vous souhaite une

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ses doigts frôlèrent lentement et presque avec douceur les touches blanches et noires, peu décidés à relâcher la mélodie impatiente qui était à leur bout. Son souffle était calme, aussi calme que cette après-midi figée et glacée, souvent brisée par les rires de joie qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Quant à ses cheveux blonds, ils avaient pris cette lueur d'or particulière qui le caractérisait lorsque les timides rayons de soleil venaient les caresser par la fenêtre.

C'était une vulgaire salle de musique comme on pouvait en trouver dans n'importe quelle école. Aux murs étaient accrochés les différents posters de musiciens, de chanteurs et de compositeurs célèbres et bien sûr il y avait ce fameux piano noir à queue. Normalement ce genre de salle n'attirait jamais son attention, il trouvait la musique classique bien trop carrée et ennuyeuse à son goût.

Pourtant, pourtant… Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entrer en y apercevant l'élève le plus chahuteur de tout lycée avec une sérénité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Il émanait de lui une telle douceur et une telle présence apaisante que son corps avait bougé tout seul. Il avait ouvert silencieusement la porte coulissante avant de la refermer derrière lui, à une heure où il était déjà en retard au club d'athlétisme.

Il avait admiré la manière dont il s'était positionné, le dos droit et la tête baissée, comme accablé d'une douleur qu'il ne pouvait définir par des mots, des mots qui ne pourraient jamais définir la justesse de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il avait soudain retenu son souffle alors qu'enfin les mains, qui se faisaient délicates comme si elles avaient peur de briser le précieux instrument, s'activaient et que les notes fortes et rapides résonnaient dans l'air.

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, il eut ce besoin irrépressible et presque indécent de l'enlacer au fond de sa poitrine. Et avec étonnement il s'autorisa ce désir sans la moindre arrière pensée, lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de suivre son instinct sur un coup de tête et qui prenait toujours soin de réfléchir avant d'agir ! Il avait la désagréable impression d'agir comme un animal…

Lentement il se rapprocha de son dos avant que son visage ne descende vers la base de sa nuque là où quelques cheveux blonds rebiffaient. La gorge sèche et dans un état second, il y apposa ses lèvres fines, dont le souffle qui s'y échappait provoqua des frissons sur la peau qu'il baisait. Et avant de s'aventurer dans ce cou qui lui semblait si tentateur, il respira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, un mélange d'agrumes qu'il se prit à affectionner.

La musique cessa de retentir dans la pièce. Deux yeux bleus perdus fixaient la masse brune qui disparaissait dans son cou, ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-il se dégager ? Ou alors le laisser faire ? Peu de personnes lui avaient procuré de l'affection depuis la mort de sa mère et son père arrivait en dernière position. Que diraient ses amis les plus proches en le voyant faire ? Eux qui se vantaient si souvent de le connaître si bien ?

Il avait posé sa main sur la joue de celui qui l'embrassait, car en sentant la poitrine plate dans son dos il doutait sérieusement que ce soit une fille qui l'enlace ainsi et peu des jeunes filles qui fréquentaient le lycée de Konoha auraient osé ce genre de geste envers lui. Il était connu pour être un yankee hyperactif qui ne faisait que des conneries et ne s'intéressait pas aux cours.

Mais parfois lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu d'affection, bien sûr il ne disait pas « Oui. » à la première personne venue et il y en avait eu beaucoup… en dehors du lycée parmi les personnes qu'il fréquentait tard la nuit, proches des salles d'arcades. C'était le point de rendez-vous de ceux qu'on surnommait très bas les chiens enragés.

Ca l'avait bien fait rire surtout avec son meilleur ami alors qu'il prenait une bouffée de ses cigarettes préférées, en haut du toit du lycée, alors qu'il observait les brimades d'un groupe de lycéennes contre une seule autre, qui semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son maigre corps. Ils n'étaient pas intervenus, qui étaient-ils pour intervenir ? Ils n'étaient certainement pas des héros et encore moins des sauveurs.

Il abaissa légèrement ses paupières quand des dents mordillèrent son cou, rendant son souffle plus court qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa main droite s'accrocha à la manche de la chemise de… de son futur amant ? Il ne trouvait pas d'autres termes pour le qualifier. Finalement, il se décida à savoir son nom. C'était au moins la moindre des choses n'est-ce pas ? Il ouvrit la bouche et prononça ce seul mot :

« Qui… ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux réellement le savoir ? » Chuchota-t-on à son oreille d'une voix grave.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus, il pourrait facilement reconnaître cette voix, celle qui avait fait le discours de rentrée aux premières années l'an passé. Elle appartenait au garçon le plus populaire auprès des filles et de bon nombres de garçons qui étaient tombés sous son charme, pouvait-il dire que lui aussi était tombé ? Non, c'était sans doute, de toute façon, la première et la dernière fois.

On le bascula par terre mais de façon à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas mal et en son for intérieur il remercia les clubs du lycée. Personne ne viendrait dans cette partie du bâtiment trois et certainement pas dans la classe sept, puisque que l'orchestre utilisait la salle de répétition insonorisée au premier étage du bâtiment quatre.

Un corps le surplombant lui cacha la lumière du soleil et créa une ombre. Il pouvait sentir le sol froid dans son dos. Bien que le lycée de Konoha soit assez riche, ce n'était pas toutes les salles qui possédaient un radiateur et il aurait bien aimé qu'il y en ait un ici, ça lui éviterait d'attraper froid.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur le visage qui lui faisait face, encadrée par deux mèches brunes, et dont les yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune l'aspiraient. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et il détourna la tête, il ne se souvenait pas être aussi timide ou alors c'était la personnalité timide de son enfance qui refaisait surface.

Une main froide attrapa sa mâchoire et l'obligea à retrouver sa position initiale. Il était mal à l'aise et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il ferma avec force ses yeux quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Depuis quand était-il timide ? Lui l'exubérance même ?

Après l'avoir embrassé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le contempler, longuement, comme si c'était la première qu'il le voyait réellement. Une sensation étrange. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de le rencontrer souvent chez la directrice en tant que président du conseil des élèves mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait un air aussi fragile.

Il se sentait tel un chat qui avait découvert un nouveau jouet. Il avança sa main droite sur les joues rosies de son…partenaire ? Il les caressa lentement, s'amusant intérieurement du fait qu'elles rougissaient de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir un yankee dans un tel état et il regretta presque de ne pas avoir son téléphone portable sur lui pour prendre une photo. C'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il désirait garder cette expression pour lui seul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix gênée.

Il eut envie de le frapper pour avoir brisé son moment d'amusement. Cependant il se dit que ce ne serait pas bon s'il le faisait, il était certain qu'il se prendrait un coup deux fois plus violent en retour. Pour se détendre, il passa sa main pâle dans les cheveux blonds, qui étaient bien plus doux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Son…partenaire s'était crispé, comme peu habitué à ce qu'on lui touche les cheveux et s'il y réfléchissait bien c'était peut-être le cas ? D'ailleurs, et assez violemment, il l'empêcha de continuer en enlevant sa main de sa tête.

« Arrête ça » Lui ordonna-t-il presque.

Très bien il voulait qu'il arrête, il était donc temps que les choses avancent un peu. Il dégrafa un à un les boutons du maigre rempart qu'était la chemise de l'uniforme de l'autre, dévoilant une peau faiblement hâlée par le soleil, tout son contraire. Il toucha le torse et le lécha avant que ses mains impatientes ne s'occupent de la braguette du pantalon. Ce n'était pas sa première fois avec un garçon, il avait dû trouver un moyen de se satisfaire après que sa petite amie lui ait dit qu'elle voulait attendre le mariage… Et quoi de mieux comme excuse que le « Je dois travailler avec un ami ». Elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse être bisexuel.

Il tremblait. Son toucher le brûlait pratiquement. Il devenait fou. Ses ongles glissaient sur le sol. Son corps se cambrait. Il mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ses gémissements, il n'avait jamais su garder un bon contrôle de lui-même, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Finalement, il ne pensa plus et se laissa submerger. Tout devint noir…

Le mince filet de fumée, qui s'envolait par la fenêtre ouverte, venait de sa cigarette allumée. Il était appuyé contre le torse de l'autre, assez étonné qu'il le prenne dans ses bras après qu'ils aient fini. Sa chemise était encore ouverte mais il en faisait peu cas, il fixait du regard la couleur du ciel qui déclinait dans les tons orangés à travers les nuages. Pendant ce temps, son…amant jouait avec sa main libre. Il eut un sourire moqueur, c'était comme s'ils étaient un véritable couple.

« Je ne savais pas que le président du conseil des élèves était un pervers qui s'en prenait aux personnes dans leur dos… » Commença-t-il.

« Et moi je ne savais pas que le yankee le plus hyperactif du lycée avait un tel don pour le piano, ni qu'il pouvait être aussi calme. » Reprit l'autre.

Il ricana et se leva. Il jeta son mégot à travers la fenêtre et arrangea ses habits correctement avant de prendre son sac. L'autre en avait profité pour faire de même, beaucoup plus rapidement, et l'attendait à la sortie. Il semblait…gêné ? Il pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, intrigué.

« Ce que tu jouais… C'était quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » Soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, « Danse Macabre… »

Evidemment, la vie reprit son cours. Le yankee n'alla plus jamais dans la classe sept comme le président des élèves. Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils s'ignoraient tout simplement, effaçant de leur mémoire ce seul instant qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Bien que parfois on pouvait voir un blond aux yeux bleus qui observaient le club d'athlétisme à une fenêtre. Personne ne se doutait non plus que la famille d'un certain président fut étonnée lorsque pour la première fois, on entendit de sa chambre de la musique classique.

Ce n'était pour eux qu'une erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, même si parfois la nuit un souvenir bien précis les hantait.


End file.
